Paying for Paradise Part Two
by AmberFics
Summary: Summary: Sequel to Paying for Paradise. A few new faces, new scenery, bloopers, and the crazy antics of our favorite wolf pack. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope y'all like it! New Chapter soon!

Two rented group vans were barreling down a dusty, seldom used driveway.

Quil groaned from the rear of the first van, "Oh dear god, when are we going to be there, Jasper? We passed the gate fifteen minutes ago."

The man in question lowered his mirrored sunglasses, revealing a set of candy apple colored eyes, turning in the seat to face Quil" We're nearly halfway, you can see it right over yonder."

Jasper tilted his head in the general direction of the front of the van.

"So there's something y'all should know, uh... Pete is a little... different ... uh, odd kinda."

Sam looked over at Jasper from the passenger seat, "Uh huh, how so?"

"Well, let's just say that he must have been missing a few hugs from his Momma, climbed up the crazy tree to sulk, then fell out, landing on his head."

"Uh huh, and are the girls going to be safe around him?"

"Oh, yeah, for sure. Him and Garrett are like Batman and Robin, just eating the bad guys like me."

Paul snorted, "What does that make you, fucking wonder woman?"

Jasper's bottom lip poked out to blow a blonde curl out of his eye, "Just as long as you're super girl."

Paul smirked before reach up to the second row of seats, smacking Bella on the ass, "Would you all give the pups a rest, I'm sure they're tired of being stared at."

Five sets of eyes snapped to Paul, all the girls were perched on their knees, a better position to watch Brady and Collin.

Leah spoke first, "Is someone a little jealous, Pauly?"

Collin picked at a loop on his jeans, a dimple showing with the shy smile, "It's okay, I don't mind."

Jasper grinned, "I don't mind either, I get to watch their asses jiggle."

The five girls gushed, Emily ran her finger over his cheek, cooing, "You have got to be the cutest thing ever."

The others agreed, before Sam slammed on the brakes, sending them tumbling into the floorboard.

Sam grinned, "Woops, foot slipped."

Leah used her leg that wasn't tangled to kick him in the thigh, "Yeah, mine slipped too. Must be contagious."

"Fuck, you kick like a goddamn mule!"

The women climbed back into the seat, Jasper raised an eyebrow at them, "Speaking of equines, any of you ever rode a horse?"

Brady and Collin raised their hands up, Bella and Kim followed.

"Does Paul count?"

"Nope."

Kim and Bella lowered their hands. Bella's shot back up, "OH, oh, what about the one outside the grocery store?"

"Seriously Bella? If it needs a quarter to move, it doesn't count."

She nodded before quickly turning in the seat, Kim doing the same.

Kim twirled a strand of her hair, "So, Brady, will you teach Bella and me how to ride?"

A cocky grin was plastered on his face as he grabbed his dick through the jeans he was wearing, "Course I will, you two will be the best cowgirls around."

Bella and Kim started giggling, then a loud thump as Paul's fist met Brady's leg.

"Jasper, I think one of the pups needs to be taken out back and shot. Poor thing, looks like it hurts."

Van Two

Jake glared through the windshield. Then at Embry.

"So now that tweedle dee and dum are here, what the hell are we, chopped liver?"

Embry sighed, "Don't worry about it, Jake. Once the new wears off it will be back to normal."

Seth rolled over in the rear of the van, "Holy fuck, why is it so damn hot?!"

Embry muttered, "Texas, Seth."

Jake continued to give the evil eye to the van ahead of them,

"I hope their dicks get bit off by the chupacabra."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for reading :) I hope you like it! And a big, huge, gigantor thanks to my beta/pre reader *fangirls, while squealing* ChrissiHR, for dealing with my throwing commas around like I'm getting paid for them :) AND the awesome banners she made :) Disclaimer : SM owns all.

Quil thumped Jared's ear. "Hey man, wake up. We're pulling in now."

Jared's head snapped up. He used the back of his hand to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth as he glared at his sister. "Jesus Christ Jenny, what the hell are you wearing?"

She looked down at the fairly modest swimsuit top. "Uh, my bathing suit and shorts?"

"Looks like, like...a jezebel's uniform to me. Your bosoms all on display, have you no shame?!"

Jenny looked over at the four other girls, all suffering from mysterious hot flashes, causing them to strip down to tiny shorts and bikini tops, even though the AC had the van at a crisp sixty five℉.

Collin gave her a shy smile. "I think you look great."

SMACK!

Jared growled, "Look away, pup. Jenny. Sweater. Now."

When the vans pulled to a stop, everyone piled out, stretching their legs from the long trip.

A rough voice came from the front porch, "Major, you brought visitors?"

"They're my friends, Pete. Uh, what are you doing?"

Peter scratched his bare stomach, wiped it on the tan leather chaps he was wearing, then picked a spoon up from the bowl he was holding.

"Eating. What the fuck does it look like?"

"Uh huh. Whatcha eatin'?"

"Count Chocula."

Paul, Leah, and Embry laughed.

"Why the fuck are you eating cereal, Pete?"

"Keepin' up appearances. Ain't that what your 'family' calls it?"

"Not my family anymore. Who the hell are you keeping appearances for?"

Peter grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the railing, taking a swig. "Yes."

He turned walking back to the ranch house, his ass cheeks sparkling in the sunshine.

"Y'all gonna come in or what?"

Half the group was in shock, the others attempting to contain their laughter.

Sam looked at Jasper and shook his head. "Well, this is going to be interesting."

Everyone grabbed their bags, making their way to the house.

Peter's laughter filled the room. "Wait, let me get this straight. Y'all came here to make a cowboy porno?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "A western erotic film."

Peter busted out laughing again. "Yeah, you said that."

Jasper sighed. "And we need to borrow your horses."

"So Major, what do I get for letting y'all bump uglies on my land?"

Leah cleared her throat. "We could pay you. How much would you want?"

Peter grinned at her. "I don't want your money, sugar."

Leah groaned, "Fuck this. Let's just leave."

"I want to co-direct, creative idea maker, take your pick."

Sam jumped to his feet. "Sold!"

After the group settled in, Jasper decided it was time for their first riding lesson.

"Alright, I want Emily, Bella, and Kim riding with Collin, Brady, and Pete. Everyone else gets their own horse since you're more ... durable."

Emily, Bella, and Kim walked over, the guys pulling them in front of them on the saddles.

Sam, Paul, and Jake growled as they watched Emily continue to swoon over every word out of Collin's mouth; and Brady's demonstration of gliding with the movements, his hands gripping Bella's hips, grinding her against his lap.

Jasper laughed at their jealousy as he helped Jenny into her saddle. He could hear Peter and Kim's laughter in the distance, along with galloping horse hooves moving closer.

He had just stepped back from the horse when he heard Kim's excited yell.

"Yippie ki yay, Muthafuckaaaaa!"

Jasper was too stunned by Kim's outburst to notice the lasso Peter had thrown, until it tightened around his arms and chest.

The entire group was in hysterics as they watched him bounce along the ground. When he finally came to a stop, he noticed two new faces on the outskirts of the corral.

"Damn shug, I'd give you a hug but it looks like you're all tied up."

Everyone's eyes snapped to the petite blonde and tall, shaggy brunette man by her side.

Jasper ripped the rope away from his chest and stood, brushing the dirt from his pants.

"Char, Garrett, glad y'all decided to grace us with your presence."

Leah cleared her throat over the roar of conversations and laughter in the house.

"Hey!"

"HEY!"

Peter pulled out a pistol and shot out the front door, smiling at Leah. The house was silent.

"Thanks, Pete. I just wanted to let you all know, we will start filming tomorrow. You should probably get some rest. I'm gonna run and get some costumes."

Bella looked up from between Seth's legs on the twister mat. "I wanna go, Lee!"

Charlotte was twisted like a pretzel with Quil on the same twister mat. "Me too!"

Emily and Kim were at the door already slipping their shoes on. Bella grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her from the corner Jared had barricaded her in.

"See y'all later, boys!"

Once Charlotte's truck had moved down the driveway, Paul grabbed Brady by the scruff of his neck. "We need to have a talk, pup."

He pulled him out of the house, followed closely by Jake and Jared, Sam pulling Collin in the same way, and the remainder of the vamps and pack.

Jake looked over at Peter. "Do you have any mythological creatures that like to bite around here, Pete?"

Pete laughed, he looked around the circle of men, "That was a rhetorical question, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Paul growled, "Where the fuck are they?"

Jared glared in the direction of the driveway. "I thought they said they were going shopping. It's eight in the damn morning! They have been 'shopping' for ten hours?!"

Jasper shrugged. "At least we got everything set up. Maybe we can start when they get here."

Embry kicked the ground. "They probably just got tired, rented a hotel room or something."

Peter pointed at a cloud of dust in the distance. "There they are. Y'all calm the hell down."

Charlotte stopped the truck a few yards away from the line of very irritated men.

Char, Leah and Jenny stepped out of the front seat before opening the back doors and pulling Emily, Bella, and Kim out.

Charlotte carried a passed out Emily straight past the crowd and into the house.

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, what the fuck are you wearing?"

Leah carried Bella on her hip over to the guys. "Our costumes."

Jared scoffed once he saw Jenny carrying Kim on her back, "Oh, I don't fucking think so. Jenny doesn't need a costume. She isn't a part of this. Jenny, go in and put some clothes on. Seth, I will rip your eyes out of your head if you don't find something else to look at."

Leah nudged Jenny with her elbow. Jenny squared her shoulders and glared at Jared. "Yes, I do need a costume. No, I won't go and change my clothes. And yes, I will be a part of this. If you have a problem with that, JARED, then I guess you need to GET THE FUCK OVER IT!"

Kim threw her head back laughing, "Yeah, get the fuck over it!" And promptly landed on her ass, Jenny sitting beside her.

Jared was in shock, his mouth wide open. Everyone but Paul laughed at the scene. He was busy glaring at Leah and Bella, the latter professing that Leah was her favorite, the best wolf ever, and all the men were 'punk bitches' because they didn't like the girls' costumes.

Brady smirked at Paul. "I think they look great, maybe even better scattered around my bed."

Paul punched him in the stomach, followed by Jake sweeping his legs out from under him.

"Goddammit! Why do you keep hitting me?!"

Peter chuckled, "I'd guess it would have something to do with you not knowing when to shut the fuck up, but that's none of my business. "

Paul held his fist out to Peter and they bumped knuckles before walking over and snatching Bella from Leah's arms.

A growl rumbled from his chest. "You've been bad, little girl."

Bella smiled as he glared at her. "I love it when you get angry!" She bounced up and down in his arms. "Growl again, Pauly. Grrrrrr!"

Jasper snorted as Paul raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh! I know how to make you growl!"

SLAP!

Paul tried to keep a straight face. "Jesus Christ little girl, grrrrrr, GRRRRRR!"

She clapped her hands together as he smirked.

"Pauly, I think I need some more riding practice. You wanna help?"

Paul turned and carried her to the house, stripping clothes off on the way.

Jasper sighed, pulling his hat off and running his fingers through his hair. "Okay, ladies, let's try this again. And for the love of all that is holy, don't run me over with that damn horse, Kim."

Kim grinned and tipped her hat at him.

Seth moved so he could get a shot of the girls running out of the 'bank' with money bags. Leah, Emily, Kim, Jenny, and Char made it onto the horses, running out of the camera shot, and leaving Bella standing in front of the bank, her horse running after the other five.

Jasper ran up to her, grabbing her arms as she pretended to struggle. Collin walked out of two swinging doors, the label "Saloon" above them. Jasper pointed a finger at him, "Fuller, I'm deputisin' you, I've gotta get a posse together to go after the rest of these pretty lil' outlaws. Take this one to the calaboose."

Seth continued to film as Collin walked Bella into the jail and Jasper rode off with Peter and Quil.

Leah looped around the mock town to ride up behind her brother. "And cut."

The camera started rolling again, focusing on Bella pacing in the jail's single cell. She looked out the barred window, noticing Garrett with a second camera filming Leah, Emily, Kim, Jenny and Char hooking two mules to the side of the jail.

Bella sniffled and blinked her eyes furiously to make them appear teary before looking at Collin.

"Ma'am, now don't go gettin' worked up. I'm sure once the sheriff gets back, you'll have this all worked out."

She nodded and sniffed again. "I just don't know why they believe me to be a criminal, Mister...?"

"Collin Fuller, ma'am."

"Oh Collin, that's such a handsome name."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Mr. Fuller, please call me Bella. Do you think I could have a cup of water? My throat is dreadfully parched."

Collin walked out of the camera's view and grabbed a cup from Leah, returned to the cell, and used an old set of keys to open it.

Bella took a long drink from the cup, then looked up at Collin. "Thank you, Mr. Fuller." She brought her hands to her face, breaking into a fit of crying. "They're going to hang me, Collin."

He pulled her over to the bench he had been sitting on, then into his lap. "Now, I don't know much about this law stuff, but they'd never hurt somebody like you. Don't worry your pretty little head about something like that."

Bella threw her arms around Collin, pressing their lips together. Her hand moved down his bare chest to cup the bulge in his jeans.

"Oh my, you're a big boy, ! Can I repay you for your kindness?"

Collin nodded as she slipped off his lap and onto her knees in between his legs. Sam growled as she unbuttoned Collin's pants; Embry pulled him from the small building.

Embry motioned for Jasper, asking Sam if he wanted a hit of the good shit. Sam nodded and Jasper started working his 'wicked voodoo mojo'.

Collin's head fell against the wall as Bella's mouth surrounded his dick. "Oh fuck, feels so good!"

Bella smirked around him, as Seth moved the camera beside Collin's shoulder looking down at her. She pulled back, his cock making a popping sound as it left her mouth.

Bella scrambled back into Collin's lap after removing the leather pants she was wearing. She sank down onto his dick, moaning once he was fully inside her.

"Mmmm, your pistol feels so good, !"

Quil snorted then whispered to Embry, "Jasper is a regular Picasso with words."

The artist in question walked in, smacking Quil in the back of the head. Collin grabbed Bella by the hips and began slamming into her. Jasper gave Bella a hand signal. She covertly snatched a set of handcuffs from the table beside them. As Collin climaxed, she cuffed one of his wrists to a slat on the bench. She continued to grind against him, his free hand moving down to circle and press against her clit. She reached her own peak within seconds.

Bella collapsed onto his chest, her forehead against his shoulder, catching her breath before she stood and pulled her pants on.

"Sweetpea, I gotta go. I want you to tell them that we held you at gunpoint, that way you won't get in any trouble. Okay, hun?"

Collin nodded as she adjusted his dick back into his pants. Jasper whistled, giving Kim the signal to pull the wall down with the mules. The wall collapsed as Bella placed a kiss on Collin's cheek and walked out the front.

"CUT!"

The group filed out of the building, meeting up with the others outside. They found a shocking sight.

Sam had an arm around Peter, telling him what an awesome person he was. Sam continued to inflate Peter's head with compliments, claiming him as his new BFF when Jake cleared his throat.

"Okay, so I'm just going to be blunt. Pete, why the hell do you have all this shit built on your ranch?"

Peter smirked at him and tapped his temple with his index finger. " Seemed like a good idea at the time."

A/N: Thanks for the review/favorites/follows :) Let me know Whatcha think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hasn't been edited so mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading! Leave me some love :)

Jasper was shuffling papers around on every flat surface of the home. "Has anyone seen my cell? I swear I left it on the bar last night."

Leah stretched and yawn. "Nope, ask Pete."

Jasper ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, he's missing too."

Sam walked out of the kitchen. He stuffed a serving sized spoon of Peter's cereal into his mouth before speaking. "Jake and Garrett are gone too."

Paul walked into the living room rubbing sleep from his eyes and adjusting his morning wood. "Kim and Bella must be with them."

Quil was scanning through channels on the TV. "Yeah they all left while Jasper was in the shower this morning. Jenny, Embry, Seth and the pups went too. Something about a copper top sequel. Whatever the fuck that is. I'm fairly sure they're on drugs."

Jasper and Leah looked at each other wide eyed before rushing out the door.

center_

Meanwhile/center

Jake stood behind the large rock that Garrett had carved 'Pussward Cullen' on. He held a well worn copy of 'The adventures of Tom Sawyer' in his hands. The others, minus Seth who was using Jasper's cell to capture the video, we're gathered in a semi circle.

Jake cleared his throat and held up the book. "Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Pussward Cullen. He was at best an uppity prick. We hope that his flaccid penis will find peace as it had undoubtedly shriveled into a mangina. We hope that the world will be rid of such a sad excuse of a man. I just want you to know Pussward, Bella will be WELL taken care of. Every. Single. Night. To elaborate I will let Brother Peter, Brother Brady, Brother Collin, Sister Jenny, Brother Embry, Brother Garrett and Sister Kim elaborate."

Peter and Collin walked over to Jake as the others went with the plan of openly fondling Bella. "Oh Pussward, it has been many years since I seen your sparkling self. I promise you here and now that sweet Bella won't be lonely again. I will be there for her hot, smooth, wet... for ANYTHING she needs. Day or Night. I just want you to know that she need not want for anything."

Collin cut in. "I too will be there for any reason. If she needs pipe laid, I'll be willing and ready. If she has a sudden craving for a meat stick, I will feed her all she wants."

"Hallelujah Brother Collin! If she wants a tube steak at three in the morning all she has to do is call me! Chef Embry is on call all the time! Can I get an AMEN!"

The group all shouted out for him. Jenny and Kim started shaking their hands around in the air.

Jenny smiled at Bella and the phone in Seth's hands. "And should sister Bella need a woman's touch, she shall have it!"

"A-FUCKING-MEN!" Garrett shouted out with his fist in the air.

Brady took the hat off his head and held it over his heart. "And after all that, if she still need a good, hard fucking, I and many more will be there."

Seth turned the phone around and held his index and middle finger into a V, wiggling his tongue between them. "Rest in peace, Pussward."

He pressed the end button on the phone before Jake started yell.

"Send it now Seth! I can see Jasper and Leah running over here!"

Seth sent the video just before Leah and Jasper reached them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Would like to thank Chrissi for being the wonderful person/beta that she is :) Kat, my sista from another mista, for talking me through my grumpy spell, AND semi weekly demands for a new chapter lol. Would also like to thank LK and Amanda for being betas for the spring contest! AND thank each and every one of you for voting! BIG NEWS! Trickey Raven silent auction! Want Bella licking honey off of Embry's belly while Edward watches from the corner sucking his thumb crying? How about Seth falling in lust with... everyone? Have an idea you can't get out of your head? You can bid on your favorite writers, including yours truly! Me Love you long time!

a href=" ?ref=28036uc" target="_blank"img src=" . " border="0" alt="Image and video hosting by TinyPic"/a

Jasper snatched his phone away from Seth. "I hope you fuck nuts know that Eddie boy will be making an appearance now. And who in the flying fuck is gonna deal with him? Me."

Peter muttered a half hearted apology. "We're sorry, Major. Just trying to have a little fun."

Jasper threw his hand in the air. "Save it. Not a damn one of you are sorry. Seth and Jake have grins on their faces like they won the fucking lottery. And your excitement level is like a seventeen year old about to pop someone's cherry at the prom. I just need a break. I'll be back in a little while."

Jasper stomped off, Leah following.

Peter grinned at Kim, Emily, and Bella. "So, y'all want ta' help good ol' Jasper relax later on tonight?"

...

Bella raised her eyebrow at Peter. "You're sure that this will work?"

Garrett scurried over beside her, nodding and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Jasper is the reason Woodstock lasted for days. He projected to everyone, dancing his lily white ass off."

Emily cocked her head to the side. "Why can't you just take it?"

"Because, if the wolves or we take it, then we won't get the full effect. Our bodies will be over it in just a hour or two. You, Kim, and Bella will be tripping balls for an entire day."

Kim nodded, snatching a button of peyote from Peter's palm. She popped it into her mouth and began chewing. "Tastes like shit."

The other girls followed her lead.

Peter cleared his throat. "Y'all are gonna get sick as fuck in a few minutes. Then it's gonna be happy fun rainbow land for a while."

A hour and a half later, the girls finally stopped exorcist-puking.

Kim smiled up at the sky. "Have you guys ever seen something so damn blue?"

Emily glared at Collin, elbowing Bella in the side. "That one is shady, we've got to watch him."

Jenny and the men were in hysterics at Emily's hatred of Collin, the arrival of Jasper and Leah going unnoticed.

Jasper and Leah walked towards the group of hyenas. "Look y'all, I'm sorry I... What the hell is wrong with the girls?"

He shook his head back and forth slowly, eyes snapping to Peter. "Tell me it's not what I think it is."

Jasper stumbled backwards, turning to run. Jake and Peter yelled at the same time. "Catch him!"

The commotion of nearly a dozen shifters and vampires brought the remainder of the pack out of the house. Sam, Paul, and Jared looked over at the dog pile—pun intended—then at the girls, snarling.

Sam pulled Jake from the tangle of limbs, holding him by the old timey tie. "You better get to talking, Chief."

Garrett yelled, shaking Jasper by the shoulders. "Stop fighting it! Just take the feel goods, jackass!"

Bella crawled to the pile of men on her hands and knees, petting air a few feet above the ground. "Aren't they just the cutest little things, General Jasper?"

"What the hell are you… FUCK!" Jasper's body went slack as the distraction caused him to lose focus. His eyelids began to droop with the tidal wave of emotions from Kim, Bella, and Emily. The men released their hold on him, untangling limbs, and backing away.

Emily's scream caused them all to jump. She climbed into Peter's arms, pointing at Collin. "I told you something was wrong with him! Don't let the spiders get me! Be gone Sa-TAN!"

They laughed at her antics until, one by one, hallucinations gripped them all ... almost.

...

Quil and Garrett surveyed the group of asshats.

"I can't fucking believe it—sober as a preacher, and we get stuck babysitting these fucktards."

"No shit! Sam, put your clothes back on right the fuck now! DON'T RUN! God dammit. Quil, break Seth and Leah up before they fight, again. I'll chase him and try to find Embry."

Quil nodded as Garrett ran after the nude alpha. Ten minutes later, Embry showed up wearing a full head dress and a smile.

"Me big chief. Paleface Bella, come suck on my tom-tom."

Quil muttered under his breath something about 'equality', 'centuries', and 'dumbasses'.

"You'll have to catch me first, Big Chief!" Bella attempted to run, Embry following close behind.

Leah grabbed the cowboy hat that had mysteriously materialized on Jasper's head. "Around these here parts, I'm the Marshall. And I'm sick and damn tired of y'all fuckers floating around acting like you own the place. Quil, you and Garrett ain't the owners of telling me what to do! If I want to be be purple, there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

"Jesus Christ, then be purple, Leah! Just be purple here!"

Paul was lifting his feet up and down. He grabbed Jake's arm looking at Quil, fear covering his face. He whispered, "Quil, I think I'm melting!"

Jake copied his movements. "Me, too! Make it stop, Quil!"

Jared was rolling with laughter, moving his body in a worm like motion. "It's not you, dumbass! The ground is moving!"

Quil looked over to find Seth and Jenny examining the color of body parts. Seth claimed he needed a closer examination before ripping off both of their clothing.

Peter, Emily, Leah, and Jasper laid shoulder to shoulder, telling Quil they needed to have an in-depth study of their 'squishiness'.

Quil rubbed his hands over his face, silently praying Garrett would show up soon. His prayers were answered as the four figures in the horizon closed the distance between them. He watched as a naked Sam stumbled across the ground carrying Charlotte, posed with her hand across her head and a leg stuck out like a cover of harlequin romance. Four... He quickly counted the group, noticing no one was missing. Snapping his head back he could see Garrett trying to steady the newcomer. Copper hair. "You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!"

...

Garrett and Quil stood in the middle of the piles of people, pots and wooden spoons in hand. They started pounding them together.

"GOOD MORNING, FUCK NUTS!"

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Bella snuggled in closer to the fur rug. "Turn the lights off!"

"Can't shut off the sun, sugar britches!"

Her open eyes revealed the fur rug was Seth. Bella, along with Paul, Jenny, Embry, and Jake were using him as a pillow as they spooned naked as the day they were born.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Let's just say we had no idea you six were that flexible."

She looked over to see Kim, Jared, Jasper and Leah in a similar cuddled position. Sam, with Charlotte on his lap, and Peter, with Emily on his, a few feet away.

"Where are Brady and Collin?"

Garrett chuckled. " Oh, that's our next surprise. Gotta walk a little to show ya."

The naked troop followed a few hundred feet away to find Collin, Brady and … Edward? All three asleep in a pile under a short cliff.

"After Emily ordered the exile of Lucifer, and Paul melted to the ground, unable to defend his 'white sugar', Peter Pan convinced the pups they could fly because of the fairy dust in the air. Thank fuck the three stooges heal quickly."

The group shook their heads in disbelief simultaneously. Embry grabbed his head and stumbled into a cactus, cursing his headache.

Paul saw the thorns sticking from Embry's side. "Damn man! Stay still!"

Paul was plucking the small slivers from Embry's skin as the group watched. Jasper's face lit up. He cleared his throat looking at the pair of his friends. "Paul, Embry, y'all ever heard of the phrase 'gay for pay'?"


	6. Chapter 6

Just wanted to let everyone know I haven't forgotten about this story. FF isn't allowing me to paste the next chapters up. You can find them on trickyraven, along with a ton more of my stories and one shots. Hope to see you there!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: FF let me upload! Sorry for the wait! Contains slash. You have been warned lol. How are y'all liking the sequel? Thanks for reading/reviewing!

After a day of recuperating, the group was on the mend. Bella ran into the room, jumping in Jasper's lap. She waved her phone in his face, bouncing up and down. "They're here! I got the email this morning! Can we go pick them up?"

He snatched her up and ran to the truck, Peter and Leah following.

Paul sighed, grabbing Embry by the hand. "Seth, get your camera. Em, come on."

...

Paul walked over to Embry. His hard chest pressed against the golden satin skin stretched over Embry's muscled back.

His rough hands snaked their way to Embry's stomach, rubbing slow circles before sliding under the band of the shorts.

Paul's lips trailed over Embry's shoulder and neck, nipping just below his ear. Stroking him slowly under the cotton shorts, Paul whispered against his skin. "Calm down. It's no different than any of the other times."

Embry released the breath he was holding, nodding slowly, as a collective gasp went through the room. Paul spun Embry around to face him sliding their shorts off as his lips migrated from Embry's neck to his jaw, finally crushing their lips together.

Their tongues caressed one another, Paul hissing as Embry's fingers circled his dick. Paul squeezed at the globes of Embry's ass before grabbing the tube of lube.

Embry's head fell on Paul's shoulder as the slick fingers entered him. Paul nuzzled his neck until Embry relaxed against him.

Embry's head fell back as he moaned, Paul's teeth scraping against his Adams apple.

Paul's hand gripped onto Embry's shoulder, nails biting into russet skin, as Embry pumped him faster. "Fuck, Em, you're going to kill me. Are you ready?"

Embry answered by clashing his lips against Paul in a frenzy. Within seconds Embry's face and chest was pressed against the cool granite countertop as Paul slid into him.

"Jesus, fuck, Em!"

Paul's hand trailed up Embry's spine, gripping his shoulder for leverage. Both men were lost in the sensations as Paul continued to pump into him, moans and curses filling the air.

Embry reached to grip Paul's thigh as he came into his hand, moaning Paul's name. Paul's rhythm faltered, he slide his hand under Embry's arm pulling him against his chest.

After a few more strokes, Paul roared with his release. Catching their breath, and a few more kisses, the men separated. They looked up to shocked faces and one very excited Kim.

Once they cleaned up, Kim bounced over to them. She was attempting to drag Jared, Paul, and Embry to a bedroom when they heard Jasper's truck pull up.

Edward darted out of the door to the truck as Paul snickered.

"He's going to tattle on me for being a bad boy. He thinks she doesn't know."

Quil groaned as he looked out the door. "Christ, not this shit again!"

The group walked out to find Jasper and Peter, in full confederate uniforms, helping...pulling Bella and Leah out of the truck in the full hoop dresses.

Jake threw his hands in the air. "I thought they were over the 'Gone with the Wind' phase."

Brady snorted. "Apparently not."

Bella hooked her arm through Jasper's. He looked down at her and grinned. "Now why is a sweet little thing like you around the likes of these people?"

Jenny giggled. "Have they lost their minds?"

Jared looked at her and nodded.

He looked around the group. "I fear they may be Yankee sympathizers, at least two among them." He glared at Edward then Garrett.

Garrett pulled the cigarette from his mouth, raising his shoulders. "The fuck did I do?"

"Yank, hold your tongue in the presence of ladies!" Jasper glared again.

Edward stepped up, bowing his head. "Love, I have some frightfully bad news. Paul is a homosexual. You should leave with me now. If you ladies repent now, you may be forgiven for your lude and whorish behavior."

Jasper bent down kissing Bella on the cheek. "Just a moment, darlin'"

Peter and Jasper's fists connected with the left and right sides of Edward's face, send him flying. Bella and Leah ran over to them.

Leah grabbed Peter's bicep. "You're such a big, strong man, Captain!"

Seth's eyes bugged out. "Leah is acting like a girl?"

Bella ran her hand over Jasper's chest. "Major, how ever will we repay you both for defending our honor?"

Garrett snorted. "Ah, to relive the good ol' days."

Jasper and Paterson leaned down to whisper in their ears. Bella stage slapped Jasper. Leah's hand flew to her chest. "You must not think of me much a lady, Captain."

Bella trailed her finger over Jasper's jaw. "But, maybe you're right. A little southern hospitality would be nice."

Jasper and Peter scooped the girls into their arms walking off, the remainder of the group losing control of their laughter.


End file.
